life with you is harder than you think
by lonely emo101
Summary: riku is starting his jr year in high school but there are a few problems this year,only that roxas likes sora but sora likes riku whos going out with kairi and roxas and riku are complete enemys how will riku deal with this when he has still more problems
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – first day of Jr. Year

I sat there waiting for school to start on top of the clock tower. It was the beginning of my jr. year in high school, but of course I have no one to enjoy my jr. year I was a lonely emo but like I cared I didn't need anyone. I have been alone for pretty much my entire life, my parents had problems, my mom was insane when I was 3 she committed suicide. My dad dumped me in an orphanage after she died I have never seen my dad since. Why the hell am I thinking about this, im late for school on my first freaking day!

As I got into the school I didn't see one person not staring at me probley because they were all preps figures. It took awhile to get through the hallway until I bumped into a guy "hey watch was your going punk"! The guy said, "Well maybe u should move it"

"Hm what's your name kid?" "My name is riku what is it to you". "Well my name is roxas and im a senior here and at the top so how about u chill out u little-"hey! You better watch it I don't give a fuck even if you were king of twilight town." Like I was scared of this guy yeah right. He slammed me into a locker he was about 4 inches away from my face that's when I got a bit nervous but I wasn't showing it. "Who do you think you are riku", he had a smirk on his face that I hated already about him. "Well maybe I need to teach you a lesson not to mess with a senior" he held his fist right at my stomach about ready to knock the breath right out of me when a teacher came. " excuse me but what are you doing roxas to that boy?" but she didn't really look like she was trying to help me but just to get out of the office for a few seconds. And it started as fast as it ended, DETENTION.

I was surprised that the detention room was this full, this could be an actual class except roxas would probley be in this class everyday. "Thanks a lot roxas, oh and great job teaching me a lesson". "Well you just watch your back riku because no one else will."

Shhh!! He gazed at the teacher with a scowl and turned to look at me with a teasing smile knowing that he was already pissing me off. "So you think you are a bad ass well find your place in this school which is at the bottom ass hole got it?!" "Well I think I get it but you better watch yourself because im the one you should not mess with." Shhh! Now im looking at her but of course she was more stern with me than roxas so I sat in my seat comfortly and gave up shutting out anything that anyone tried to say to me, if it was about me being emo or my so called bad ass attitude or what I just blocked it all out and just closed my eyes till detention was over.

………….

When I woke up detention was over and I left before every one else got a chance because I was ready to leave. When I got out of the pits of hell I had to go through 6 more to go, that's when I saw a girl with red locks of hair flowing down her shoulders and deep blue eyes like the ocean. She walked down the hall in her little group of preps but I just once saw her glance at me with a glimmer in her eyes and puckered her lips with interest but she left in a quick second. But why for some strange reason was I slightly blushing at that.

she had a interesting spark to her i couldnt put my finger on it but i feel like i know her. But i knew i would forget about her like she probley did with me like everyone does to me and did to me in my life. I shook my silver strands of hair out of my face and skipped a couple of my periods to go outside and just lay on top of the large grass hill looking over the track field and just as i fell asleep someone stood over me in the shadows,when i looked over me i noticed that girl looking straight at me. "ummm hi im riku and you are?"

"My name is kairi i just saw you here alone and i thought you might need someone to stay with you for a bit" I was in awe that she still remembered me and that she came to see me.

"wait why are you skipping your periods i mean i thought-" "You thought i was a little goody good prep well i may on the outside but on the inside im just as a bad ass as you in that fight with roxas." "You saw me in that fight?" "well ya you were pretty much the center of attention and still are riku and i like that"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok the first chapter started a bit rocky but this one will be better

Oh and sorry that I have not updated in like a month haha well anyways,

I don't own kingdom hearts and enjoy 

Well the first day of school went a little weird I got an insane jock that hates my guts already and a girl who flirted with me because I almost got beat to death…hmm ya defiantly weird.

"Riku!! Breakfast!!" my grandma yelled from downstairs

I silently creeped downstairs and raced through the door, "ya right im going to try her cooking even if im skipping breakfast."

Just then I saw that same girl…what's her name…Kairi that's it. I walked toward her.

"Hey, Kairi."

"Oh, hi Riku how are you?"

"Im good, so…."I knew she saw my cheeks turn pink.

"Haha, did you sleep well last night and were you thinking about me?" as she twisted her hair around her finger.

"Umm ya, did you?"

"No, my parents pretty much fought though out the entire night so I couldn't really-."

"What were they fighting about kairi?"

"Well you know what I mean, parents man I hate them."

Just then I froze, why was this affecting me so bad? And I just stood there like an idiot and there is kairi just as confused as I was.

"Riku are you okay?"

After she said that I just ran to school the rest of the way without looking back until I got to my school, just then I saw my favorite person in the world Roxas give me the most threatening look I have ever seen.

The bell just rang for lunch and my stomach growled the whole time, I should have risked my grandma's cooking than this. So I got my lunch a stale sandwich, grabbed a root beer from the vending machine, and sat outside on the bench in the front of the school while everyone else just went to Wendys and Jack in the Box crap.

The sandwich halfway in my mouth I noticed a brunette boy a bit younger than me walk past me and for some reason he was really cute but of course I turned my head away from him and continued eating alone.

…………………..

"Hey, Sora over here" kairi called from her table.

"Hi kairi, so what's up what do you want?"

"Well I met this super cute guy yesterday, he was fighting with roxas the idiot on drugs remember him?"

"Yeah I do, but you met a guy, what does he look like?

"Well…he has long silver hair that's so dreamy and he's tall, skinny, and he is an emo boy can you say super cute?"

"Yeah…..cute" he said with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

I know im a very lazy writer but o well haha

I felt a little empty inside after yesterday with kairi and her parents but I just don't know why. I was just lying on my bed it was about 9 pm, I was so bored I felt like going out so I just walked onto the roof outside my window and just sat out there. I got out my cell and decided to call my best friend…my only friend but still.

"Hey, axel are you busy tonight?"

"No, what do you want to do?"

"Well I thought you could come over and have a little drink-"

"riku we're not old enough and besides im not in the mood, I've been having some

Some problems with my mom lately…"

"Come on please im really bored please"

"Ok, ok I will be over in a second see ya"

After I hung up I sat there just feeling the wind in my face then immediately I felt fingers running down my neck and a warm breath, I jumped and turned my head and saw axel laughing.

"AXEL, what the hell was that?"

"haha im sorry riku I thought it was funny is all"

Axel then shoved a drink in my hands.

"here on the house,now drink up fucker"

"gee thanks,so what was the problem about your mom all about?"

"….well the thing is that my mom is in the hospital right now because she…well she collapsed on floor and me and dad after taking her the hospital we found in her coat pocket,drugs and I guess she just lost it…I dunno its really complicated."

At that moment I saw for the first time axel crying, I knew he loved her so much and to find out something like this was…just unbearable, so at that moment a grabbed his shoulder and just so he wont fall because he was pretty drunk and crying…well we both were but even though he is more responsible he seems to get crazy when he drinks hmm.

(the next day)

"Hey, axel easy…jeez you defiantly going to have a tough day at school today."

"shut up riku, I will be fine im just a little fucked up is all."

Sure he was I guess I will have to watch so he doesn't get in any trouble. Just then my day turned into crap, I saw roxas and today he looked like he was ready to teach that lesson from the first day. At that moment I was shoved away from axel and pushed up against a wall and roxas had his hands sqeezing my wrists together and took me to the back of the school which was not a good sigh at all.

"oww that hurts get off roxas what the hell do want!"

"remember that lesson that wasn't taught well here it is…"

At that moment he slammed his fist into my stomach a few times once I spit some blood on the ground and was just crouching and coughing he then just kicked me to the ground and just threw kicks at me till I was just barley awake…all I saw before I pasted out I saw someone with brown spiky hair behind roxas with an angry face.

I woke up in the nurses room and I saw a boy siting on a bench at the foot of my bed he was just reading a book until he looked up saw my eyes open.

"oh your awake good, I saw you with roxas and I set him in his place and I took you here."

I was just staring in his ocean blue eyes they we're filled with concern….for me.

"thank you but I could have handled it I didn't need your help."

"yeah I could see that you had him" as he laughed alittle

"well im glad your okay…."

As he started toward the door and glanced back with ease and I just stared into his eyes until he closed the door between them.


End file.
